Shake It For Me
by StartTheFantasy
Summary: The bar, with the dirty strippin' in the South, gone wild...


**Shake it For Me**

**Find me on Facebook: Leslie Justice**

**The lovely, _readingmama,_ done a brilliant job with the beta work!**

**Pre-readers are the dirtay three - Nervie, Crissy, and Jeff**

**Song used: Luke Bryan - Country Girl (Shake it for me)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I, in no way, own the Twilight saga or anything related. These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to play Barbie and Ken with me, straight up in my head. Also, for the record, I don't know own the song used in this little One-shot.. Now, go read like good little h00rs!**

* * *

><p>As the sun faded beneath the mountain top, my truck was pushing well over the speed limit. A need for speed was ingrained in my blood long before my daddy was shootin' his load.<p>

I had finished my shift at the mines a little over an hour ago, leaving me enough time to get home and cleaned up before heading out to meet up with the gang, to celebrate the end of another long work week.

In our neck of the woods, our motto was simple; you worked hard and played harder. The drinks would be generously distributed amongst us all, while the tiny, free-spirited bodies would be dancing provocatively around the hot, sweaty room. Those slender legs that went for miles leading to plump asses, taut and painted into a pair of those cut-off, blue jean shorts.

Just thinking about it made me palm my cotton covered cock roughly. He was already raring to go and the night hadn't even begun yet.

Pulling up outside of the Starlite, the old, dirt parking lot was packed to the brim. Not once did you ever see a car parked here, that just wasn't how us folks rolled. If the wheels didn't pass your waist, you didn't belong around here.

Parking and jumping down out of the truck, I made my way towards the front entrance where ol' Pete Thomas tipped his hat in my direction and motioned me on in with a grin.

The place was alive and thumping when I pulled the door open. The women were dressed in barely-there, sexy lingerie, while the men wore lounge pants for tonight's Halloween festivities. I wore my plaid, cotton pajama bottoms with a basic white t-shirt, along with a jacket for later.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim lights I searched out my group over in our normal corner. The song had just changed and the entire room erupted in cheers.

_Hey girl. Go on know you've got everybody looking._

My eyes trailed to the bar, as did everyone else's. I stood, rooted in my spot as my eyes landed on the pale skin covered with the whitest of white lingerie hiding her slender body.

The sheer mini dress wrapped with delicate straps around her neck and cutout rhinestones straps that covered just over her taut nipples hung to just below her ass cheeks and a pair of tiny, micro bikini bottoms. Her long legs were covered in fur leg warmers with rhinestones and a mirror detail, along with a pair of fence net thigh highs and her white cowboy boots hiding beneath the fur.

She was pure sin standing on that bar, hips popping to the loud music, while her arms swayed above her head. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and that bottom lip between her teeth. My cock was on high alert, leaking with each small movement she made.

_Got a little boom in my big truck_

_Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_

_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_

_Gonna watch you make me fall in love_

_Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor_

_Up on the tool box, it don't matter_

_Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait_

_To watch you do your thing_

I was transfixed, as my eyes continued to shamelessly roam over her body. Long, chestnut hair fell in waves after waves of layers. Her lips were painted in a dark shade of red, making them pop against her pale skin. As far as I could tell, she wore no other make-up.

Her costume glittered beneath the hot lights, as her feet two-stepped down the expanse of the bars countertop. The patrons in front of the bar cheered loudly, earning them a sweet, southern smile from the beauty herself.

She would stop in the middle of the bar, swivel her hips and throw her head back in glee, before seductively teasing each and every man in the bar with her chocolate cream eyes. As quickly as she begun the process, she was back to dancing freely around the bar.

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' till the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww_

As I watched her turn her back to the patrons, drop her ass to hovering level just above the bar then shake the luscious mounds of her ass wildly, I knew I couldn't resist another minute longer.

The closer my feet carried me towards the bar, the more my body shook in anticipation of touching her porcelain-like skin. I could imagine wrapping her long legs around me tightly, while driving my throbbing cock straight into the heavenly gates that guard her pussy.

At this point, my friends were long forgotten. Come hell or high water, I had to have this siren. That hot little body, twisting and turning to the beat of the music, weaving a web straight to my cock and spinning me into a tight cocoon.

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

By the time my feet had carried me through the crowded area in front of the bar, she was on her hands and knees, crawling seductively towards my end of the bar. Her long, sweaty locks swung from side to side; full, plump breasts heaved out of the sides of the rhinestone nipple coverings.

Once she was in front of me, at the end of the bar, she threw her locks over her head. Her eyes beckoned me closer, a mischievous glint shone in her eyes, as a devilish smirk played on her lips.

"Hello, Sweet Thang," her satin-laced voice purred.

"Darlin'," I replied with a small smirk and subtle wink.

I moved my mouth right towards the sweet spot I just knew she had right below her ear. With my tongue, I ran the tip along the shell of her, allowing my hot breath to wash over her. Goosebumps sprung up her arms, as a tiny shiver ran through her unbelievable body.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" I questioned in a whisper, nibbling at the fleshy skin behind her ear.

_Somebody's sweet little farmer shy, _

_With a gatle in her Bud to get a little wild Pony tail and a pretty smile, _

_Rope me in from a country mile _

_So come on over here and get in my arms _

_Spin me around this big ole barn _

_Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Her eyes sparkled as she raised her toned body from the bar, propping herself up on her knees. Her plentiful mounds jutted out on display when she rolled her shoulders forward and began to shimmy her chest.

My mouth instantly watered, and had I been a dog, I would have been foaming at the mouth. I could just imagine the taste of her perky nipples against my tongue, biting each nipple slightly, causing her to moan out my name out loudly.

I watched in utter amazement as she bounced to the balls of her feet and begun to do back walkovers down the length of the bar. I slowly walked with her down the expanse of the bar, ready to catch her if she fell. My cock hardened further with each flip backwards, as her pussy was on display, covered only by a thin strip of silky cotton.

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' till the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_ Shake it for the moon, shake it for me girl, aww_

As she made it to the end of the bar, she stood and smiled a sexy little smile with her pearl white teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. The patrons of the bar had been long forgotten as I reach my hand out waiting for her to accept. My eyes roamed her sexy little body until they met her eyes; eyes still filled with that mischievous glint.

Her soft, tiny hand curled around my calloused, large hand what felt like minutes later, I smiled and began to pull her body from the stage. Not once did her hips stop swaying to the beat until I had her legs wrapped around my body.

In the back of my head, I could faintly hear the crowd cheering me on over the loud music as I carried the vixen, whose plump lips were attacking my own with such vigor, towards the back of the bar.

My vision was impaired by the brown locks that laid haphazardly across my face. I felt along the wall for the first entrance I happened along. Four steps later, I was pushing through a closed door, my feet carrying us inside, as I turned and pinned her body against the door. I quickly searched out a lock, but came up empty.

I just shrugged and continued on, as the faint sounds of music poured through the crack overhead the door.

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Now dance like a dandelion_

_In the name of the hill underneath the pines, yea_

_Move like the river flows_

_Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes_

_All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you_

_And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through_

_Baby you know what to do_

The hot, frenzied kisses sent wave after wave of lust throughout my body, my dick straining to be freed, and begging for its release. Tongues and teeth clashed with a mixture of panting and heavy breathing.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around my hips and she was grinding callously into my overly-enthused cock. Loud whimpers and throaty moans echoed throughout the small room.

My hands were tightly gripping her hips, pulling her hard, repeatedly, against my clothed cock. I couldn't bear not being inside of her another second, so I brought my hands down to her panties and ripped them harshly from her covered pussy. Once the offending material was gone, my fingers plunged into her wet heat, over and over again, roughly.

She bucked my fingers like a champion bull rider going for the win. Her fingernails dug into my shoulder blades, bringing blood; as I could feel it trickling down my back.

"Come for me, beautiful girl," I begged, needing to feel her juices cover my fingers.

My mouth never left her exposed skin not once, sucking and nibbling every square inch. She tasted of sweat, stale beer, and smoke.

"Oooh.. Ooh, FUCK!" Her voice rang out, echoing off the walls, no doubt the patrons of the bar had heard, as you could hear them break out into a triumph cheer outside the small room.

"That's it baby girl, give it to me," I coaxed with my voice as she rode out her orgasm in my arms, body shaking and twitching.

Once she had calmed enough to stand, I removed her legs from around my waist and sat her on her feet before I dropped to my knees and worshipped her pussy. The smell of her arousal made my dick grow harder, if that was even possible. I lapped at the free-flowing juices, making sure to hit her swollen clit in the process with each swipe of my tongue.

Explicit language flowed from the sirens mouth in a continuous string of nonsense. She begged and pleaded for my throbbing cock, but I refused to move from the Holy Grail until she had filled my mouth with her essence, directly from the source, this time.

Those long legs began to quiver against the cold door, so I quickly picked her slender body up and propped her ass on top of the sink. Just as quickly as we moved, I was between her legs once again drinking up her bountiful offerings. When she had given all she had to offer and her body had stopped quivering, she slumped against the mirror and blew out a ragged breath, while running her fingers through my hair.

As I was standing, the bathroom door began to open, but I quickly rushed to hold it shut. The little vixen just sat there and giggled. I quirked an eyebrow and gave her a look that clearly meant she was asking for it. Whenever the drunkard had figured out he wasn't getting into the bathroom anytime soon, he grumbled behind the door and walked away.

When he had left, I stalked back towards the siren and picked her body up from the porcelain sink. I carried her towards the stall door and slammed her body against it, pinning her there until I could get my dick loose.

Within seconds, my hardened cock sprang free and I gave him several pumps accompanied by a throaty whimper. The vixen just smirked, daring me to take her. She had her hands pinned together above her head, her hands holding tightly to the top of the door.

"Hang on tight, sweet girl. You're in for one hell of a ride," I rasped out, warning her not only with my voice, but my eyes as well. No sooner having said it, her hands turned white, as her grip on the door had increased.

I ran the bulbous head of my cock through her wet folds, teasing her entrance as she wiggled and begged me with her eyes to take her hard. The underlying lust was there, pleading with my eyes.

In an instant, I drove my cock forcefully into her heated walls. Over and over, I relentlessly pounded into the heavenly oasis, her walls constricting around me rapidly, dying to let go once again.

The fluttering sensation of her walls swallowing my cock was driving me insane. With each tug around my cock, the throbbing grew stronger as my impending release built with fury. Her cries grew louder and her body began to buck wildly against me, riding my cock with more vigor than she had on my fingers, not once releasing her hands from the top of the door.

The door cried in protest with each thrust I made, begging for the offending adventure to be done with. The squeaks were overshadowed by the beautiful sirens cries.

The driving force behind my cock was brutal. I was claiming this moment in time, a moment never to be forgotten. Releasing one of my hands from her hip, I drug it up her body quickly and ripped the rhinestone covering from her breasts before gripping her hip once again. The rhinestones scattered through the air, bouncing off the door and along the floor.

Her hardened nipples peaked with the cool air, causing her to shiver in ecstasy.

"Please..Please..Please.." she begged, for what, I'm sure she didn't even know.

My lips wrapped around one of her rosy peaks, tasting the sin that she was. The protests of the door drew louder and it was only a matter of time before it broke free.

I bit and nibbled each of her taut nipples, enjoying the elicit sounds that came from her sexy, southern mouth.

My thrusts became stronger, more thorough, and the door finally broke free with a thrust that should have been illegal. The siren startled from the pleasure, quickly releasing her hold on the door, as it crashed to the floor with a bang.

I swirled us around until we were once again back at the sink. Her ass rested against the cold porcelain, causing her to jump in surprise before she was once again too wrapped up in the feelings of pleasure.

Her walls fluttered wildly against my cock still, sending me into an almost frenzy. I released her hip with my hand and brought it to her swollen clit. The contact of my thumb against her clit had her begging out loud for her release. The combined pounding and rubbing of her clit had her bucking for more, wanting the promise of release. I sped up, ready to join her in the blissful moments when pleasure rapidly spreads like wildfire throughout your body.

With one last thrust and swirl of my thumb, she threw her back straight into the mirror, shattering it into a million little pieces, as her body convulsed and her pussy beat rapidly around my cock.

At first I was in shock over the mirror, or more so for her head, but once I had seen that she had seemed to not realize, my release took over and drove me home. I spilled my seed in her heavenly walls, pumping three more times until I collapsed against her stomach.

We laid spent, together, while we basked in the glory of our releases. Both our breaths were heavy, mine being muffled since I had my face buried in her chest.

After I had gained my composure back, I stood and cleaned myself up, then my vixen. I picked my coat out of the floor and helped her from the sink, covering her body with the coat, since I had ripped her panties and the rhinestones covering that had covered her breasts.

"I think we owe Michael a new mirror and a door," I laughed, taking in the destruction around us.

"Uhmm.. Yeah, you think?" She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the laughter that ensued.

"Let's go home my beautiful wife. I'm sure the kids would rather be with us than the grandparents." I kissed her forehead and escorted her out of the bathroom.

The patrons, who knew us all too well, hooted and hollered as we passed through the bar. There was slaps on the back from certain people, while others just gave sly looks.

"You looked beautiful tonight," I smiled touching the tip of my finger to her nose.

"I love you, Edward," she said, smiling sweetly at me.

"I love you too, Bella, always." I replied, pulling her body closer to mine as we made our way home to our little family.


End file.
